To Nervous
by arraytime
Summary: Sheldon and Penny learn that discussing such things can change their friendship.


**Something that I made before the summer, and this "SHAMY" crap. ugh. .  
**

**And something else irked me when I was watching "The Spaghetti Catalyst", they never discussed what happened during the disneyland trip(except the fact that Sheldon threw up on Penny's shoes). I guess my mind is being crazy LMAO. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned "The Big Bang Theory", I would have Sheldon/Penny dating with a snap of a finger... **

**seriously.  
**

* * *

"Are you freakin' kidding me!", Penny huffed around the parking lot, trying to find her car. Sheldon's eyebrow raised, he yawned.

She turned to look at him, this time, his eyes were dreary, and he... looked... so... tired?

"Sweetie, you know you can take off your mickey mouse cap, right?",

"Penny, I already know that. Since Mickey is my favorite Disney character, I'd like to support him in some way. Come to think of it, don't you support your care bears, by putting them next to your bed?", Sheldon added a little smirk.

She frowned, "Fine. Whatever, anyways, do you know where we parked?",

He looked around, his hands full of candy, and his mickey mouse gloves. "Didn't we park where Pinocchio is?", he added.

"Oh, crap. Your right.", her shoulders drooped. She was also tired.

Penny walked down the fleet of cement stairs, Sheldon followed right behind her. "Penny, I don't understand something...", he sounded hesitant. She turned from this. The breezy cold air, giving her a slight chill from the tension. "What don't you understand?", she crossed her arms. He licked his lips quickly, "Why were you asking how Leonard was?",

"Because-I care for him."

"Then why did you-?"

"Look, why are you even asking me about this for?",

Now there is tension. Oh god, there was. Their eyes were like fire & ice.

Then after 10 seconds of awkwardness, he simply cut it out right there. "Because, I care about _you_.", he drawled in his soft Texan accent.

Penny looked dumbstrucked. Not only that, the way he sounded, when he said that. Did he step closer as well? .Hell?

She breathed in, taking it all in. "What do you mean by that?", she asked now. Her fist clenching.

He. Was. Speechless.

Automatically he changed the subject. Like a snap of a finger. "Sheldon you better start talking!"

He didn't say anything. His heart was racing from nervousness.

He started, "I'm sorry... for saying that...", he awkwardly said, walking around her to get the stairs, but her hands gently pulled him. Her eyes seemed watery, she was overall confused of the discussion. But those blue eyes simply zoned her in, and she smiled, a watery smile. "Penny...", he breathed, his breath hitching, from the closeness.  
"Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault from the break up anyways. I'm a complete idiot-"

"Now Penny, your not-"

"Sheldon, I didn't say-", she couldn't say it. She just couldn't say 'I Love You', back. It was hard... her feelings...

Sheldon.

Sheldon?

Sheldon has always been with her, through thick and thin nowadays. He even ate dinner with her, because he knew she was lonely, and she didn't have anybody to talk to.

"We should get going...", she paused quickly, and found her car.

The drive was horrible. There was an accident on the freeway. Penny sighed. "People need to stop using their cellphones while driving. It's a distraction!", she mumbled at the wheel.

"In California.", he stated matter-of-factly. She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

They fell silent. Sheldon wondered if he would be in a 'relationship' some how, or some way. His head fell. How come anybody didn't realize that, Sheldon has been looking for a woman. Not a College student. Clearly not on the internet, but... in person someone close to his age?

He shook his head silently. Then something clicked in his mind, and he had to say it, no matter how stupid it did sound.

"Penny, do opposites really attract?",

Her brows furrowed, thinking, then she quickly glanced at him. "I suppose. Wait- is this a scientific trick question... or-?"

"No, no. I mean as in looking for someone in particular.", he smiled at his last statement. He had full confidence.

Her eyes went wide.

_Was he talking about me? _

"I don't understand...", she gripped the wheel, turning a hard right, since the traffic, magically to be a freeway.

Sheldon held on tight from the hard turn, making a little squeak coming from him. She snickered at this.

"Anyways...", he sat up straight again, his eyes on the side of her face. "as I was saying-",

"Are you asking me advice, Sheldon?",

"I suppose?"

"Sheldon it's okay, you can tell me. I won't laugh.", internally she wanted to. So bad.

"Fine. Well, I'm looking for someone that is an 'opposite', as in to me.",

"So you don't want to date any geeky girls?", she asked, her eyes still focused on the road.  
"I mean, if she likes comic books, and likes to have our Halo nights-"

"So you do want geeky girl, but who is pretty?", she smiled, clearly she knew what would happen.

"Sure. I mean, if that's okay?", he shrugged.

She smiled at this, then her smile turned into a frown. "Sheldon what happened to Leonard and I was... a mistake...", she stared hard on the road. Sheldon turned his attention to her, clearly listening. "I mean, every time I go out with a guy now. I have to look for someone smarter. Not those dumb guys at the bars.", she bit her bottom lip, "he changed me, Sheldon." she glanced at him.

"So what I am understanding is, you don't want to date other guys because he made you smarter?",

She sighed. "Yes Sheldon. He made me smarter.", she muttered, then, "are you calling me stupid?", asking, completely bewildered.

His eyes wide, "No! Not like that Penny!", he put his hands up in the air. She gave him a hard look, a small smile forming her lips, "Good."

As soon as she parked into the complex she was exhausted. "Yay! Here we go flights of stairs!", she mocked. Sheldon grabbed everything he had. "Was that sarcasm?", he asked. She rolled her eyes at him, "Yes Sheldon, that was sarcasm.",

They walked up the dreadful flights of stairs, and heard the boys yelling at each other. "Sheldon, I don't think I can go in.", she sounded shaky. This made Sheldon very concerned. "What's wrong?",

"Leonard is in there, and... I'm so nervous...", she trailed off. This was not good, she had this feeling before, but... it was a lot worse.

"Should I come up with a lie?", he asked, his hand at the door knob. "No!", she whispered, remembering that awkward moment a year ago. "how about you come over to my place a while?",

He raised his brow. "Penny, I do not think that is a good idea.", he remarked pointedly.

"Why not?", she whispered haughtily, gosh she was so nervous!

"Because I am sleepy, Penny. I need a healthy REM cycle so I can sleep well.", she gave him a look, "I think I already discussed this with you before?", he sounded confused. She took a step closer to him, feeling the heat radiating from his skin. "Please Sheldon?",

"Fine!", he whispered, defeated.

* * *

**I know you wanna press that review button. ;)**

**so yep. tell mah what ya thinkks. XD I have so many plot bunnies now. thank you! xD**


End file.
